Psonic X Touhou/Sumireko Usami
Biography Sumireko Usami is an ordinary human from the Outside World with psychic powers (ESP). She is the first president of the secret Sealing Club. Sumireko is a high school student with somewhat of a superiority complex. She considers herself above her peers and can't stand to be near those she sees as beneath her. She managed to break through the Great Hakurei Barrier by using some power from the Occult Balls, which are special stones gathered from Mystery Spots outside of Gensokyo. Following her defeat and the end of her Incident, Sumireko gains a sense of respect for the people of Gensokyo and decides to pursue friendship with them. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire. Tier 2: Renko Usami's outfit. Move list Special Cards *Concrete Crush - Sumireko summons 10 random pieces of trash to swirl around her while the button is held. Each piece can only hit once while it is rotating, so it cannot be held for a continuous combo. *Panda Go Round - Sumireko jumps on a panda amusement park ride and takes off. *Sign Smack - Sumireko takes a highway road sign and swings it like a hammer using psychic power. *Zener Cards - Sumireko drops 6 cards to her feet and fires them. Each card follows a set path. *Explosive Line - Sumireko creates a line of explosions that travel forwards across the screen and slightly upwards. If the line hits the opponent, the remaining explosions will be created at the enemies' position for good damage. *Spoon Charge - Sumireko uses a spoon to focus her psychic power in a small area. Unlike the other charged attacks in the game, Sumireko cannot be moved while this move is held. Instead, a purple cursor will appear on screen, which can be moved with the directional pad. Has 2 charge levels. When released, the specified area will be hit once with a decent amount of power. If held until the full charge, it will hit the area in the cursor 7 times, creating a danger zone that lasts for a good amount of time. *Junk Spin - Sumireko summons 10 random pieces of trash to swirl around her while the button is held. Each piece can only hit once while it is rotating, so it cannot be held for a continuous combo. Releasing the punch button will throw the trash straight ahead. *Teleport - Sumireko warps a set distance and ends up depends on the button pressed. *Telephone Pole - Using her psychic powers, Sumireko pulls a telephone pole down from behind the side of the screen she is facing. *Manhole - Sumireko pops the lid off of a manhole somewhere in Gensokyo's vast sewer system, firing water upwards. Both the manhole and the waterspout cause damage. *Special Delivery - Otherwise known as Mail. Sumireko fires 7 pieces of mail downwards in a wide arc. *Girder - Sumireko summons a girder and throws it downwards from above her head. While it is on screen, pressing 8c again will flip the girder upwards, adding an extra hit to the attack. Super Cards *Gun Sign "3D Printer Gun" - Sumireko pulls out a gun that was apparently created from a 3D printer. Fires instantly across the screen after the startup. Since it's a physical bullet, it can't be grazed. *Psychokinesis "Psychokinesis App" - Sumireko pulls out her tablet, and uses some app on it to create a vortex of swirling junk. The junk will cause damage to foes that hit it, but it can be grazed. The vortex can be moved with the directional pad. At the end of the spell, the vortex will explode, causing damage. *Psychokinesis "Telekinesis: Radio Tower" - After a bit of initial startup, Sumireko pulls two radio towers down from behind either side of the screen. Ultra Card *"See Visions of the Other World's Lunacy!" - After the flash, Sumireko snaps, causing a white flash to engulf the screen. Hits everywhere except for a small area in the center of the screen. Is a bullet and can be grazed. However, it crushes instantly if it is blocked. Miscellaneous Introduction *Ta da! Show me your true power! *Ooh, I caught another one. Personal Action *(checks her phone and laughs) Victory Pose *This is the power of Psychokinesis! Losing Pose (Time Over) *Aw! Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Please don't tell me this battle was just a dream! Sigh. When I wake up, it’s back to Japanese Class... That’s just so super-dull. Uh-oh, I injured myself. Oh well, it’s just a dream. Wait.....? Did the bruises from before go away, or.... Indeed. Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Sumireko Usami, first-year student at Higashifukami High. A real-life psychic who silences crying children! Gensokyo has turned into something really weird. But it's still fun! Character-specific quotes vs. self: Sleeping is really just about changing places with your other self, it's no different from a switch. vs. Reimu: The gap woman, really? How unfit for a heroine! vs. Marisa: Among the seven mysteries at my school we’ve got one about the vice principal's hairdo flying through the sky. vs. Ichirin: Even though Hasshaku-sama was an Urban Legend born on the internet... She still bled through into this world as well. vs. Byakuren: I went and looked it up online! It appears that Turbo Granny runs on her own two legs. What you have here must be something like a mix-up with Ghost R*der. vs. Futo: Okiku-san and Oiwa-san like, always get mixed with each other, huh. vs. Miko: The elusive Red Mantle is pretty dreamy! There’s a surprising amount of girls who’re into that. vs. Nitori: I feel as if Nessie has spoiled the story for me... vs. Koishi: Frankly, Mary-san is the type of horror I dislike the most. Because perverts like this seem like they’d exist in real life. vs. Mamizou: Intelligent aliens do exist, no doubt. That's what plenty of people believe, but... Here’s my assertion as a science expert: Intellectual aliens whom humanity can make contact with do not exist in this universe! vs. Kokoro: What's "pomade"? Um, it sounds like something really old. vs. Mokou: One of the causes of the spontaneous combustion phenomenon is actually thought to be ball lightning. vs. Seiga/Kaguya: Huh? Immortal? Now that part of you is definitely occult! vs. Shinmyoumaru: I caught you! I wonder if I can take you home with me even though I’m dreaming... At the other hand, I don't want a green man, though. vs. Kasen: The monkey's paw... The paw that grants any wish, no matter what it is... Gulp... vs. Reisen: Kunekune?! The thing that must absolutely not be seen? That's an absolutely different image... It's surprisingly cute. vs. Tewi: Oh, a bunny girl, kinda feels like the Showa era? vs. Tenshi: So above hermits, there were celestials, too. vs. Yukari: What's that crack? Is space being cut open? vs. Clownpiece/Junko: So there's a place called the Lunar Capital, too. I wonder what the geography is like in this world? vs. Doremy: For me, the Dream World is Gensokyo, right? vs. Joon: A power that makes you spend more than just your assets before you realize? Was a plague god something like that? vs. Shion: Aaah, it's a poverty god! If only I had a Get Away From Me Card! Other character-specific quotes to her Ending Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou